kingdom_of_korefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Benio1230 pl/Granice Skrajności - Kingdom of Kore część 13
( Might z armią robotników w okolicach koło północnej osady ... w tle spokojna muzyka ) Might ''': ( Patrzy na teren doskonały do budowy ) No dobra ... zacznijcie budować tutaj ! ( Robotnicy rozpoczynają budowę ) '''Might : No ... ( zadowolony ) ( Nagle do Mighta podbiega jeden z jego żołnierzy ) Przyboczny Mighta ''': Generale ktoś wychodzi z północnej osady ... wydląda na to że kieruje się w stronę stolicy Gardmelów . '''Might : Ilu ich jest ? Przyboczny Mighta ''': dwóch ... '''Might : dwóch tysięcy ? Przyboczny Mighta ''': Nie tylko dwóch ... '''Might : To raczej nie powinien być żaden problem ... ( Nagle do Mighta podbiega Absylski posłaniec ) Posłaniec ''': Generale ! ( przybiega do MIghta ) Cezar prosił cię o wyeliminowanie celu ... '''Might : Kogo zabić ? Posłaniec ': Zobacz jego portret ( Might bieże portret ... ) ( MIght pada z śmiechu na ziemię) '''Might ': Ten kretyn ? Poważnie ! HAHAHAHHAHA 'Posłaniec ': Aha ... jeszcze jedno ... Cezar postanowił zwerbować do tego zlecenia jeszcze kogoś ... 'Might ': ( wciąż się śmieje ) HAhAH niby kogo ? HAHAHA ! 'Posłaniec ': Wojtiego Wielkiego ... ( Nagle zapada cisza ... wszystkim robotnką opada szczeńka ... zbroji stoją wryci w ziemię ) '''Might : ( Zamurowany ) ( Wstaje ... ) Wojti ! Jakim cudem !? Czy nasz cesarz postradał wszystkie zmysły ? Jak to się mogło stać !? Posłaniec ': Stało sie to nie chcący ... ... ( Momęt wysłania Wojtiego na misję ) '''Cezar ': ( pije 4 wino ) To był bardoz dobry pomysł wysłać Generała MIghta na misję ... ale czuje że spobię nie poradzi ... pwoinniśmy tam wysłać em ... '''Absylski doradca : Może MIstrza Wojteigo ? Cezar ''': Tego idiotę który ostatnio wychlał mi wino jak go zamknołem przez przypadekw spiżarni ? '''Absylski doradca : Tak ... debili najlepiej zwalczać innymi debilami a Wojtus MAximus jest w stanie pokonać tego Meriosa ! Cezar ''': Fakt ! ( Dopija 5 wino ) ( Beka ) powiadomić Wojtiusa o misji ! '''Posłaniec : Oooookej ... ... ( Wracając ) Posłaniec : Niestety nie mogę go znaleść ... dlatego powieżam to zadanię tobie Migcie ... Might : Co ? Muszę powiadomić go o tym ? Naprawdę ?! Posłaniec :Tak .. tylko ty znasz go na tyle dobrze by wiedzieć gdzie on jest ... Might : Niestety ... Posłaniec : No ... to miłej pracy ( śmieje się i odbiega ) Przyboczny Mighta ''': To co teraz ? '''Might : Nie powiem mu ... za nic ! Sam zabije tego Meriosa ... postarajcie się żeby wojti się o niczym nie dowie... ( Na Mighta spada Wojti ... z drzewa ) Wojti : ( Wstaje ) Co mówilście coś ozadaniu zabójstwa meriosa godnym MNIE ? Might : ( leży na ziemi ... poirytowany ) Przyboczny Mighta ''': Nie ... ależ z kąt ? '''Might : ( ucieszony ) ( Głos z dlaeka )' Posłaniec' : TAAAAAAAAAK !!! Wojti : Ha ha ! Doskonale ! Might : ( Wściekły ... ) Wojti : NAreszcie Cesarz docenił tak biegły umysł jak MÓJ ! Might : ( Wstaje ) Niewątpliwie ... Wojti : No dobra wspólnicy kto z was wie gdzie poszedł ten Merios ? Might : ( Wściekły ) Wspólnicy ? Przyboczny Mighta ''': Eh ... Merios poszedł właśnie w stronę Gardmelskiej sotlicy a ktoś mu towarzyszł ... jak się pośpieszysz to uda ci się go dopaść ... '''Wojti : A wiec ruszam ! ( Wojti Rusza ) Przyboczny Mighta ''': Hej stój ! Stolica Gardmelów jest tam ( pokazuje w przeciwną stronę ) '''Wojti : ( cisza ... ) ( patrzy w przeciwną stornę ) ( Wojti rusza ... w tle muzyka z władcy pierścieni ...Wojti potyka się o kamień i pada na ziemię ) Wojti : ( Leży ) Wojti : ( Wciąż leży ... ) ( Wsyzscy patrzą na WOjteigo ) Might : Za co mnie to spotkało ... 'KONIEC CZĘŚCI 13 ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach